Help!!!
by Blitz1
Summary: Mmm ummm!^-^ Can't....Put....One....Up.....Give away....Plot( 5 is up ^-^)
1.

~*Tokyo*~  
Hotaru stared at the night sky.Life can be so boring...Even without enemys. She sighed.  
Rini went back to the future and life had gone back to normal. So for a scout with no BOYFRIEND or any people to talk to life was boring.. Sure she had the other scouts but they were always to busy.  
  
Hotaru stired slightly. "Maybe I could go on a chat room or something" she thought out loud turning walking to the computer. As long as Amara doesn't know..heh heh  
  
  
Hotaru turned on the computer and loged on. Oh wow thats new. She thought as she moved the mouse up to the Mecha.  
  
~*Apartment few blocks away*~  
Duo sighed..It was two weeks since they had moved here. Heero said Dr.J had a new mission for them but Duo doubted it. He watched Heero polish his gun then slowly turned around. Quatra and Trowa were playing chess and Wufei was meditating in the cornor of the room.  
  
Gawd! Life is so boring here. No missions or anything.Oh well better see if my chat room has somone to chat with. Duo stood up and walked to the computer  
and loged on.  
  
~*chat room*~  
  
  
ResurectedFirefly: Hello any one in here  
  
Lifeofdeath: yep  
  
ResurectedFirefly:Hi A/S/L  
  
Lifeofdeath:17/M/Tokyo..and you  
  
ResurectedFirefly:16/F/Tokyo as well  
  
Lifeofdeath: So...anything good to do in this town?-_-  
  
ResurectedFirefly: Not for someone who has saved the world many times  
  
Lifeofdeath: Eh?  
  
ResurectedFirefly: Nothing...Hey whats ur name  
  
Lifeofdeath: Why   
  
ResurectedFirefly:So I won't have to type out Lifeofdeath if someone else comes on  
  
Lifeofdeath:oh...Just call me Duo.. And what is urs  
  
ResurectedFirefly: Hotaru  
  
Lifeofdeath:sooooo...Are you Single  
  
ResurectedFirefly:Yep.....Uh oh I better go Parental units home Bye  
  
ResurectedFirefly has left  
  
Prettyinpinklady has entered  
  
Prettyinpinklady:HHHhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooo!!???  
  
~*back in th apartment*~  
  
Uh oh. Duo thought.."Heero its someone for you" Duo said as he backed away from the computer..Heero looked up from the gun and slowly walked over and sat down..Duo quickly turned and ran before Heero had any idea what happend. Heero typed the word hello then quicklyturned around and said "KONO AMA!!!"  
  
Duo couldn't help looking at the moon through his window.. I wonder what she is like? he thought as he slowly got undressed.  
  
~*Back to Hotaru*~  
"Hello Amara! Hi Michelle!" Hotaru said as the door opened.But when it opened all the way no one was there. Hotaru walked over and looked out the door..Nothing.? Probably just the wind. Hotaru thought as she closed the door.. She walked ovr to the balconey and looked out at the moon. Suddenly the door flew open and Hotaru felt something push her off the edge. She grabbed the railing quickly.And screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
~*In The Hall*~  
"Ya know Michelle. That movie was actually pretty good and-" Amara was cut off by an earsplitting scream.. Amara and Michelle looked at eachother and in unison said "Hotaru" and ran off down the hall to the opened door..  
  
  
  
Should I let Hotaru fall or should I let Amara and michelle save her or maybe a mysterious somone does instead? Who knows...But me of crouse..Heres the thing if ya wanna see the next chapter I need at least 1 reveiw..^-^ I'm new so I probably won't even get one..But hey its up to you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 

Well I left you guys with a clifhanger didn't I. Heh heh I'm evil I know. Any way heres the next part of the story. Oh and thank you for the reveiws!!^-^  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these charcters. Just the plot.  
  
Chapter 2: Life of Firefly  
  
~*Hotaru*~  
Hotaru could feel her grip slipping.Please she thought Help me? She started to whimper as the invisible force began to tug at her fingers that were holding the rail. "Please!! Someone! Anyone!! Help me!!" Amara and Michelle ran in just as Hotaru's hand let go. "NNNooooooooo" They scearmed and ran to the balconey.  
  
~*Back At The G-Boys apartment*~  
Duo couldn't sleep. ResurectedFirefly keep poping up in his mind. He felt like something terrible was going to happen to her. He got up, dressed, and decided to go for a walk.  
  
He was nearly at the door when heard footsteps. He turned around quickly praying it wasn't Heero. It was Quatra. "Duo" he asked with confussion "Where are you going?" "Out for a walk" He said.. He rached for the doorknob, paused and asked "you wanna go with?" Quatra nodded.  
  
Now they were a block away from Hotaru's. They turned the cornor then suddenly stopped as a cry for help reached their ears. They ran to where the scream came from. They looked up and saw a girl holding a railing for dear life.  
  
Duo looked up and saw something strange. The girl held the railing but it looked like someone was trying to pry her fingers away from it. Suddenly she let go. That moment seemed to go by really slow. Two girls ran to the balconey just as the girl let go and Quatra held his hands cuped in front of him. Duo jumped on Quatra's hands and Quatra  
hurled Duo throught the air.Duo really needs to go on diet Quatra thought.   
  
Duo, his hands stereched as far as they could go caught Hotaru in the air and landed gracfully on his feet. The girls on the balconey realized what happened and are probably on their way down here Duo thought. Quatra ran up to Duo and saw that the girl had passed out. "I wonder-" Quatra started to say but couldn't finish.   
  
"HOTARU!" said one girl. She ran up to Duo tears in her eyes and took Hotaru. "Thank you! Please come in." They followed the girl up to her apartment. As they walked up the stairs the girl said "I'm sorry I haven't intorduced myself." She said as she caught her breath. "Here let me take her." Duo offered "Thank you" the girl said "I guess the intros will have to wait" She handed Hotaru to Duo and strated up the stairs again.   
  
They finally reached the apartment. Duo stood there panting (like the dog he is^-^heh heh) as the second girl put Hotaru to bed.  
  
"Thank you! I don't want to even think what could have happened.. My names Michelle." The Michelle said. "And I'm Amara" Amara slwly came out of Hotaru's room and shut the door softly behind her.Quatra and Duo who were gazing around the apartment quickly whipped around and introduced themselves. I'm Duo and the queit one over there is Quatra. Did you say that girls name was Hotaru?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes. We are the only family she has left" Amara said. The her communicator went off. "Listen we have to go so why don't you come over tomorrow and we'll introduce you to some friends...You could bring yours to." Michelle said. Quatra smiled and nodded then he grabed Duo's arm and they headed back.  
  
"Hello this is Amara" Amara said into her little wrist watch."Amara emergency meeting. Luna and Artimis are sensing a new enemy." Amy said. Amara and Michelle noded at eachother and ran out the door locking it.  
  
~*Back at The G-Boy's Apartment*~  
"Duo you better get some sleep. We start school tomorrow." Quatra said queitly. "Alright" Duo said with a yawn. He quickly got into bed and began to think.If that was Hotaru I guess I was right. He sighed and quickly went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
What is this mysterious new enemy. Why did they leave Hotaru alone? Only I know the answer. Muhahahahahah. ^-^ So wright some reveiws and I'll put the next the chapter tomorrow or later tonight..(I have lots of freetime)   
  
Next time: Ok peeps I need some ideas! Does anyone want me to put up a little thing at the end of each chapter. Like an interveiw with someone from the story then some fans come in and do stuff to the charecters..( When I say fans I mean you^-^..Heh heh. Anyone wanna torture Duo) 


	3. 

Again thank you for the reveiws..(Especially Casey..Heh heh) I decided to do that interveiw thing at the end of the chapter to make it funnier. So far my cast is Clover,a pixie(A friend) And Casey. I need to fill two more spots..I also need fans for the g-boys to put in. Anyway on to the next chapter..^-^  
  
Discailmer: I own nada..just the plot...So no suey   
  
  
~*Hotaru's*~  
Hotaru a voice said from somewhere. Her eyes began to flicker open. "Glad your awake" It was Amara "Do you rememeber what happened?" Amara asked. Hotaru slowly nodded and began to explain what had happened.  
  
~*G-boys Apartment*~  
Duo woke slowly. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was 12:00P.M. Duo quickly got up, dressed and ran out of his room. When he reached the door, he noticed that everyone was still there. "Hey don't we have school?" Duo asked. Heero just looked at him with a look that kill. Duo shuddered slightly as he remembered what he did to Heero.  
  
"Duo its Saturday" Quatra answered. "But I thought you said we had school today? Oh well that means we can go see Amara and Michelle, right" Duo said. Quatra just looked at him with a weird look on his face "Who" he asked. "Don't you remember last night...er..We took a walk and found a girl in trouble. You gave me a boost and I caught her in the air....um." Duo could feel that Quatra had no idea what he was talkin about. But they all decided to go see Amara and Michelle anyway.  
  
  
~*Two Miles out of Tokyo*~  
"The plan is working your lord ship. The child of Saturn and the one who calls himself the god of death are growing closer. It is only a matter of time until you are free once more to rule over this pitiful planet." Said a man in a black cloak. He had a white mask covering his face and the only visible part of his face was a long scar.  
  
~Excelent. I cannot wait much longer. I want out of this hideous rock Helios sealed me in.~ His evil laughter flying through the air.  
  
  
~*Hotaru's*~  
Hotaru glanced up at the clock. It was fifteen after. Not much longer she thought. She was curious to know who had saved her. "Hotaru would you like something to eat?" Lita asked. The scouts had gotten there as soon as they heard what had happened to her. Hotaru just sat there with her head facing the door.  
  
~Knock knock "Maybe there busy" said a voice behind the door. Hotaru jumped up and ran toward the door and swung it open.. "Hey there are you single" said a guy dressed in black with a long braid going down his back. "Duo" Hotaru said. She recalled the Lifeofdeath in that chat room had asked the same thing. The guy only smiled. then bent down and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.  
  
They entered the house and were surrounded by a group of girls. Two girls stepped forward. Both were blonds with blue eyes only one had her hair up in two balls at the top of her head with two locks of hair coming down past her waist. She held out her hand and Heero took it. She staired at him for a while then she began the introductions. Hi! I'm Serena. The two on the left are Lita and Amy and the other two are Raye and Mina." She said cheerfully. Heero just nodded and started to introduce Duo and the rest.  
  
~*Two Miles Out Of Tokyo*~  
"Sire. My minions have brought them close. They don't even know its a trap" The man reached out and touched the rockm and suddenly a new dark power entered him. He grew and his shape changed into something you would think death would look like."I will do the rest." And in a flash of light he was gone.  
  
  
Clover: Now for a short interveiw with the god of death DUO  
  
Blitz: Welcome to my end of the chapter interveiw   
  
Duo:Glad to be here..(with a little persasion of course.. Heh heh. Grabs a can of Moutain Dew)^-^  
  
Blitz: How well are you taking those gay rumours  
  
Duo: o.O what gay rumours  
  
Casey: You know the ones that say you and Heero..well ya know^_^,  
  
Duo: O.O (spits out Mounatin Dew) WHAT!!!! If there are rumours like that we know who spread em'  
  
Blitz: Who (grabs drying cloth)  
  
Duo: Wufei  
  
AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Duo-chan!! Duo-chan!................AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I got a peice of Duo-chan's hair..... A hysterical fan girl runs out of the studio carrying a lock of Duo's hair.  
  
Blitz/Casey: Well thats all for this interveiw  
  
  
So whadda ya think of my bad try at humor.^-^,   
  
Now Duo and the rest have meet the scouts and all seems well.. Or is it? Who was that guy and why was he talking to a rock? If you wanna know that bad wright some reveiws. They give me the will to wright.  
  



	4. 

Ok heres the next chapter...I will not do that interview thing any more 'cause I just realized it sucked eggs..-_-, Ok so I can't write humor or spell. But you don't care, do you? So on to the next chapter! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own none of these charecters..So please don't sue  
  
  
Chapter 4: The gathering  
  
~*Hotaru's*~  
"Wow, so thats what happened! I knew I something funny with your fingers. I looked like something pulled them away from the railing." Duo said. Hotaru sat there and only nodded. He's gorgeus! She thought. They were all sitting around a table in the kitchen. Quatre and Lita were cooking and they sounded like they enjoyed each others company. Wufei, Amara, and Raye gave each other death gazes.(Wufei muttered something about all women being weak.)But Serena was gone because something Darien wanted to talk about and Heero just gazed at a wall. While Michelle played her violin  
  
"Can I use your computer?" Heero asked Michelle. Michelle looked up from her violin, nodded, then began to play For The Princess again. He got up and walked to the computer. He went into Duo's chat room. Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew through the window. Again Michelle stopped playing. She looked at Amara and the others. They nodded their heads and all got up at the same time. Then Michelle stood up and said "We have to go out for a minute. Hotaru" Hotaru looked up and meet Michelle's gaze. Something's not right. Michelle's eyes are look so cold. Hotaru thought to herself. "you stay here with the guys" Michelle added. Then they got up and walked to the door and left.  
  
"Now what was that all about?" Duo asked. He looked at Hotaru. She looks worried Duo thought.  
  
~*Darien's*~  
" So Darien what ya wanna talk abou-" Serena said but she was interrupted by a small lady that gave her hug and yelled "Serena" at the top of her lungs. "Wha...Rene" Serena asked. Then she over came the shock and broke down into tears. She bent down and gave her future child a big hug. " Thats what" Darien said as he poked his head out from behind the kitchen. Then a gust of wind blew his windows open.  
  
Darien went to shut them and noticed Serena's eyes had grown cold. She stopped hugging Rene and slowly turned and left. "Serena" Darien yelled in confusion. Rene and Darien looked at each other then ran after her.  
  
  
~*Park*~  
"Soon. Master. Soon you will once again have your bride and your court. Then it will begin." The creature laughed as he flew in the sky. He raised one hand and the sky began to grow dark as the energy of evil began to build around him. Soon. You can rein over this world along with the universe. Then it began to laugh. A cold and hideous laugh.  
  
~*Hotaru's*~  
Oh god. Whats going on, Hoatru thought. Suddenly the room grew cold. "Maybe I should close the window" Quatre said. He got up and began to close it. Then a high cold laugh filled the air around them. A dark shadow appeared on the floor. Duo protectively stepped in front of Hotaru as Heero pulled out his gun. The shadow grew and then came up out of the floor.  
  
Oh no! Hotaru thought What I'm I gonna do I can't transform here. But if I don't it'll endanger the others. Hotaru's eyes looked around her for some kind of solution. Then her eyes found the door wide open. She pushed Duo and bolted out the door. The shadow quickly gave chase. Duo stood there mouth open then quickly ran after her. The others ran out and gave chase as well.  
  
" Hope this is far enough" Hotaru asked herself. "SATURN PLANET POWER" She shouted. She felt the energy of Saturn once again and grinned with the thought of a challenge. Hotaru held her glaive in the air " In the name of Saturn I shall punish you" With that she charged at her foe with all her strength.  
  
Duo just stood there. Mouth opened wide as though he were waiting for a big bug to fly in it. One minute Hotaru was there the next it was Sailor Saturn. He looked around and saw that the others had seen the same and were just as shocked. Except Heero and Trowa. They remained impassive.  
  
Saturn quickly dodged left and right as the shadow attacked. Then she felt something tug at her heart. Duo had seen. He had seen her transform. He probably hates, me now she thought. Then she felt something heavy pin her to the ground. "NNNNNoooooooooo!!!!" Duo shouted. Saturn closed her eyes waiting for the blow.  
  
~*On A Roof Not So Far Away*~  
"Darien look over there! That's Saturn's attack! She most be in trouble" Rene said as she looked up at Darien. He nodded and as fast as he could began to jump over the roof tops toward the fight.  
  
  
Heh heh! Guess what! That's the end of chapter 4. ^-^ If you wanna see the rest send some reviews. The more reviews the longer the chapter and the less cliff hangers. So keep those reviews comin!  



	5. 

Sorry it took me so long to write this one.. I had to go see Casey's play. Thank you for all the reviews! And Hotaru Maxwell finish your story man! Well that's all. ^-^ Here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, the computer and the chair I'm sitting in.  
  
  
~*Alley*~  
Duo barely had time to think. He ran to Saturn's side and pulled out his gun and fired. It had hit the monster right between the eyes. If it was dead or stunned he didn't care. He knelt down by her and picked up her head.  
  
Hotaru didn't know what happened. One minute she was waiting for a death blow the next Duo was kissing her. On the forehead but none the less kissing her. She felt something wet hit her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Duo crying with a big smile plastered on his face. She felt herself smile back.  
  
The creature stirred. It lifted itself off the ground and lounged at Saturn and Duo. Duo saw Saturn open her eyes wide and felt the creatures energy grow. He held Saturn closer. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" The creature stopped moving long enough for Saturn to make her move. She held her glaive high above her head and swung it as hard as she could. It cut the creature in half. But before it disappeared it said "You cannot stop us. Zenchinen will kill you all" Then it disappeared in a swirl of black dust. "Pure Evil" Saturn said.  
  
'HOTARU!" Saturn turned around quickly only to be knocked down by a swirl pf pink. "Rene how-?" Hotaru gasped. Hotaru looked up to see Darien who was looking at the G-boys. "Tuxedo Mask Those are friends don't worry" Hotaru said. But he wasn't looking at all of them just Duo. Hotaru slowly got up and took them to meet the guys.  
  
"Tuxedo, Rene this is Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo" Saturn said as she pointed to each one. Tuxedo nodded at each while Rene held he's hand. Tuxedo turned around faced Saturn and slowly said " We have a new enemy and it has Serena and the others in some sorta trance" He explained. "We have to go after them and see what's going on." Hotaru nodded.  
  
Duo felt something stab at he's insides. He gave a moan of pain and then all went black.  
  
"DUO!?" Saturn shouted as she caught him before he heat the ground. She stumbled backwards as his weight was added to hers. She caught her balance and carefully set him on the ground. He looked as if he were in very much pain. He twisted and turned on the ground. Each time gasping for air. He began to break out in a sweet.  
  
~*Road to Park*~  
Saturn kept trying to focus her mind on what lied ahead of her. But each time her mind went back to Duo. Pain etched in his face, twisting and turning in bed. "Duo" she whispered to herself "please be okay"  
  
The trees broke in front of her and what see saw sent chills going down her back. There on the pond in the certain of a park was Serena. She was wearing a gown like her future self but it was black and gold. She had a twisted black crown on her head and her smile was not warm and welcoming. Instead it was cold. Her eyes were vacant and like ice.  
  
Six dark figures by her side. Saturn recognized them. Even if they were in pure black costumes. It was the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Saturn raced up to Serena. Amara quickly jumped in front of her and smacked her hard. "You stay away from the Queen of Darkness. His lord ship has ordered no one come near her."  
  
  
End of chapter 5. Heh heh. I love Cliffhangers don't you. Keep those reviews comin'!   
  
Next time: Chapter 6 the finale chapter. Who is Zenchinen and what happened to Duo? You'll find out next time.^-^  
  



	6. Endgame

Sowwi this took forever to get out.. ((Don't beat me up Jamie!)) I had to clean my basement and I had Graduation practice and such.... I'M REALLY SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! *Ahem..... Well with that said I give you the 6th and finale chapter of Help!!! ((I really must change that name..If you have suggestions tell me)) ^-^ NO FLAMES!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own no characters in this....Pouts.. Oh wells!  
  
  
Chapter 6: End game (literally)  
  
~*Park*~  
Saturn looked up into Amara's face with pain etched in her face.."who-"she started then was silenced by another blow to her face. "SILENCE WENCH! YOUR ARE INTRUDING IN MY MASTERS BUISSNESS! NOW STAY QUIET" It was Michelle this time. Hotaru rose to her feet and rubbed her cheek gingerly. She bent over and bowed. That was your first mistake you two, she thought. They turned their back to her and walked over to Serena. That's when Hotaru hit them. Hard in the back. They went flying into the fountain.  
  
~*G-boy's apartment*~  
"Hotaru" Dou gasped as he tried to sit up. "Duo you must rest please. She is Sailor Saturn she can take care of herself" Quatra said gentle as he pushed Duo back into his bed. "But-" Duo began but he was cut off by a scream..Heero's scream.Then Wufei's and Trowa's. Quatra stood up quickly then he felt pain. Major pain shooting through him. He tried to scream but wasn't sure if he did. He could only see white blinding light. Then he heard it...His Princess's voice. Duo looked up as the white light disappeared and found Quatra was gone.  
  
He quickly got out of bed only to be meet by the same pain. Only he liked it. He saw darkness and heard Hotaru's voice and in a flash of red light he was transported to her side.  
  
~*Park*~  
Hotaru quickly got ready to battle. Tuxedo got a head start and headed towards Serena with Rini by his side. He reached out to her only to feel hot pain go through his heart. He fell to the ground. "Se...re..na" He said and then was lost to the world forever. (as Kim smiles) Rini ran back to Hotaru as tears ran down her cheeks "daddy" she sobbed. Saturn bent down and hugged the small child for she knew all to well what it was like to lose a father.  
  
A flash of light lit up the sky and Saturn and Minimoon waited for the same fate. But to their surprise nothing happened. They both looked up and gasped. Before their eyes were 5 people just floating in the sky each one pulsed in a different color. The first in a light pinkish color. He wore white suit (I'm outta Ideas so give me a break) and a red cape bearing the symbol of the moon. Hotaru gasped. She recognized him. It was Heero. then the rest of them are the others, she thought.  
  
Saturn's eyes moved toward the next one. This one pulsed in a deep red color. He had on a red suit with a cape bearing the symbol of mars. It was Wufei.  
  
The third was pulsing in a blue. He wore a dark blue suit and cape that bore the symbol of mercury on it. It was Quatra.  
  
The forth pulsed in a greenish color. He wore a suit of gold with a dark green cape that bore the symbol of Jupiter. It was Trowa...  
  
Where's Duo, She thought to herself. She looked around hopping to catch some glimpse of him. "Is he ev-" She began but a high cold laugh filed the air. "No little one Shinigami will come but not as you think" said the voice, "now come here my little child of destruction. Come here and I'll show you where he is." The monster flew down from the air."What is your name?" Saturn asked the creature. "that's something your gonna have to find out yourself." The creature spat back, "Now come along child" Saturn just looked the other way.  
  
"I said come here. NOW!" Now the creature was running to her. Saturn told Mini Moon to go hide and Saturn got ready for a good fight.  
  
The creature lunged with all out evil energy attacks. Saturn in turn let out her own energy attacks go for the creature. The creature dodged them easily and began to run toward Saturn. He pulled out a sword and swung it down hard. Saturn closed her eyes thinking it was the end. Then the sound of metal clashing upon metal could be heard all around the park. Saturn opened her eyes and to her surprise Duo was there. But he looked nothing like the Duo she knew.  
  
He looked like Duo, but some how he was different. He pulsed a blackish blue and his eyes were no longer blue. Instead they were a cold gray. Hotaru felt a shiver go down her spine.  
  
"Keep away from her you messenger of evil." Duo said as he prepared his scythe for the finale blow. He turned and struck the creatures mid-section. Slicing him in half. He walked over to Hotaru and gave her a hug. Holding her close to him. Wishing never to be separated from her again. "I love you my little child of destruction" and with that he bent down and kissed her.  
  
"Um.. DUO WE HAVE A SETUATION OVER HERE!" Heero yelled as he tried to convince his princess to return to the light of Serenity.   
  
Duo then picked up Mini Moon, took Saturn's hand and walked over to the guys.  
  
When they reached them a golden light broke the darkness surrounding them. A white Pegasus appeared in the sky and slowly floated down. "Little one. I fear that he has returned to haunt us once more." He landed next to Mini Moon and turned into Helios. "You realize that the light of the golden crystal might not be enough this time" Mini Moon nodded and took out the Imperiam crystal. Helios gave her the golden crystal. She held them both together. Suddenly a bright blue light exploded from the crystals and they fused.  
  
Hotaru and Duo gasped as the crystals disappeared and a small dark blue crystal appeared in Mini Moon's hand. "Here" Mini Moon said as she handed the crystal to Hotaru and Duo "you are the only ones that can use this." With that said she ran over to Helios and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hotaru and Duo took the crystal in there hands. They both gazed into the dark blue surface. Then they realized what to do. They both raised the crystal and pushed each others thoughts into it. A blue light hit Serena and this others. They all fell to the ground back to their normal selves. Then Heero and the others picked up the girls and laid them down in the woods out of harms way. Hotaru and Duo just looked at each other and smiled. Hotaru began to feel her knees give way. She stumbled and Duo picked her up. "You must rest my little one" He kissed her lightly on the lips and set her down on the fountain.  
  
The park began to shack as if it was being ripped away from the earth. Helios turned into Pegasus and Mini Moon got onto his back.   
  
They began to fly away. A high cold laugh rose thought the air and Helios stopped in fear. There right before him was a Black unicorn with blood red eyes and fangs half the size of Mini Moon. "Well if it isn't my dear friend Helios. How are you? I must say you ruined my life when you trapped me in that rock." The beast spoke his voice sounding like the god of demons. "Zenchinen!" Helios said. "Aw! And who might that charming young lady be riding on your back hm? That couldn't be the child of the future moon could it?" He said as he circled Helios. "Little one you mustn't listen to him." Mini Moon nodded. "Why Helios I'm hurt. I is this anyway to treat your own bother." Zenchinen said and then he floated down to the fountain where Saturn and Duo held on to each other.  
  
"Oh yes. I see my children of darkness have began to gather. So where is my queen?" He said as he landed lightly on the ground. Saturn got up. Glaive in hand ready for a fight to protect her princess once again from evil. Duo got up and stood next to her. They both held the crystal behind them. They knew what they had to do. But they wanted to be ready to do it. They both prepared themselves mentally. "Hello and what's this" Zenchinen turned into a human that resembled all the g-boys. He slowly walked up to Saturn. "Is that defiance I see in your eyes young one" He got closer. Then their eyes meet and he slapped her hard across the face. "perhaps you'll obey me now" Saturn just watched him her eyes now full of hatred.  
  
Duo-Chan I'm as ready as I'll ever be Saturn said in Duo's mind. Are you sure you want to do this. You know the effect it will take on usDou said back. Its now or never my love. On the count of three Duo felt Saturn began to shake. He squeezed her tiny hand. one.....two..... "THREE!" Saturn and Duo yelled in unison. They felt the crystal dissolve as the made their final wish. Then they began to dissolve in a white light. "NOOOOOO" they heard everyone scream. Then they held each other and for the last time.........they kissed. Then they were gone. "No I won't go back into that damned rock!!!" Zenchinen screamed as dissolved as well.  
  
The End.?  
  
Well now its over. done. as in no more. But if you all want to know what happens write me some reviews and I'll make a sequel to this ::grins evilly:: They might come back.  



End file.
